


Good Boy

by darlingswanscharmedbygold



Series: OUAT Spanking Fics [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingswanscharmedbygold/pseuds/darlingswanscharmedbygold
Summary: What if Killian and Baelfire made it off Neverland island while Bae was still a teenager? The boy has a lot to learn and Killian will teach him, one way or another.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Captain Hook | Killian Jones
Series: OUAT Spanking Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1140614
Kudos: 15





	Good Boy

Neal knows he’s in for it the second he sees Killian’s piercing blue eyes. He knows not to say a word as they drive home wordlessly from the station. Neal stares forward, not moving a muscle. 

Once the car pulls up in front of the house, he stays still. “Neal,” Killian warns. He doesn’t move. “Baelfire!”

The sound of his real name makes him jump. When they got to this new land, they realized that his name stuck out like a sore thumb. There were a few Killians in the world, but no one named their child Baelfire. So, Neal had randomly picked a new name. And for the most part, Killian called him that.

Except for when he was in trouble.

“Go inside, nose in the corner.”

“Papa…”

“Now!”

Neal jumps again and fumbles with the car door. He walks up the steps of their duplex and walks into Apartment B. He races to the corner of the living room, his heart racing. The door slams shut a few moments later and he can hear Killian entering the area.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Killian demands.

“It was easy,” Neal manages to get out. “The person left the key in it so many times, it looked cool. I just wanted to try it!”

“You know the rules of this world are different, Baelfire. I’ve taught them to you time and time again. What if the person hadn’t dropped the charges? What if you were stuck there and I couldn’t help you out?”

Neal looks at the ground, his lips turning into a pout.

“I just wanted to have some fun,” he whispers.

“Then go see a movie! Go hang out with friends! What we don’t do, is steal cars, no matter how easy it is.” Killian lets out a shaky breath. “I am very disappointed in you, Baelfire.”

A single tear streams down Neal’s face. He hates letting Killian down. The former pirate gave up so much for him, he came to this world for him. It was more than his biological father had been willing to do.

“I’m sorry,” he croaks. “I won’t do this again. I promise.”

“I know you won’t, because you’re going to learn your lesson. Go fetch me the brush.”

“Come on,” Neal whines. “I’m 18 years old now, I don’t need the brush.”

“Baelfire Jones, either you get me that brush or I go get it and we’ll add on. Which would you like?”

Neal scurries from the corner and goes to the side table where there’s a heavy wooden brush. Killian lowers the shades to give them some privacy and sits in their Laz-E-Boy recliner. Neal reports to him without command, handing over the brush. Killian sets it on the arm of the couch and gestures to his lap. Neal turns bright red.

“Come on…I’m too old for this…”

“I don’t care if you’re 18 or 80, young man, when you disobey you go over Papa’s knee. Now, lower your jeans and get to it.”

Neal frowns but obliges, his jeans falling to his knees. He carefully lays over his father’s lap, Killian holding him by the waist so he won’t fall. Neal braces himself for the first blow, only to feel Killian grip the edges of his underwear. He starts kicking, his brown eyes going wide.

“No, please! Come on! I got over your knee, I brought you the brush…” A smack is delievered to his thighs, silencing him.

“That’s enough.” His boxers are pulled down and Neal’s face turns an even darker shade of red. He buries his head into the side of the chair. “You’ll get 15 with my hand.”

The warmup stings, but it’s not as bad as what’s to come. Neal has learned that by now. Each smack is leaving another imprint of his bottom and he wiggles at first, only to get more smacks on his thighs. Already he knows that he won’t be able to sit right for a week.

“Is it good to steal?” Killian asks, popping three firm smacks to his bottom.

“Ow! No!”

“Will you do it again?” Killian must have raised his hand high, because the POP it makes scares Neal more than the smack itself.

“Owww! No, Papa! I won’t!”

By the 15th smack, Neal is sniffling and the tears are hitting the fabric of the chair, along with Killian’s pants. His father rubs his bottom, providing him some relief.

“I don’t like doing this, lad,” he whispers. “But you were naughty and you need to learn your lesson.”

“Please no brush,” Neal pleads. “I’ll write lines. I’ll do whatever you want. Just no brush.”

“Do you think you deserve just the hand today?”

Neal gnaws on his lip. “Maybe.”

“Baelfire, you stole a car. Spanking alone isn’t enough, you’re also grounded for a few weeks.”

“What? But I was supposed to go with my friends to a football game.”

“All things you should’ve thought of before. Now, you can scream and cry as loud as you want, you know that. Papa will comfort you when its done.”

The first blow with the brush breaks Neal. He’s crying through the rest of the punishment, snot and tears dripping down his face. Killian carries on, making each THWAP count more than the last. He spends an even time on each cheek, reddening it up so there will be evidence of what he did. Neal kicks his legs a few times, having not learned his lesson from the hand. Killian smacks his thighs a few times each and Neal lets out a howl of pain.

“I…I’m sorry!” he cries out.

“I know you are,” Killian assures him.

“I won’t do it again! Please stop!”

“I know you won’t do it again and this guarantees it.”

He lands a few more smacks down and finally, Neal’s behind is finished. He can hear Killian rummaging around the drawers in the side table until finally something opens. There’s the sounds of rubbing and squirting until finally cool lotion is pressed to his behind. Neal buries his face into the armrest of the chair, letting out a content sigh.

All too soon, his boxers are pulled back up and he gets off his papa’s lap. Killian stands and uses a tissue to wipe the tears and boogers from Neal’s face. Neal squirms a little, his cheeks turning red from the childlike attention he’s getting.

“There, you’re all done. Now, it’s off to do homework while I make dinner.”

“Papa,” Neal whines. “I can hardly sit right now.”

“I know,” Killian smiles. “But your homework still needs to get done.”

Neal grumbles, pulling up his jeans. “Not fair.”

“Very fair. Maybe you wanna put on some sweats or jammie pants so you’re comfy to sit, hm?” Neal reluctantly nods. “Good boy. You know I love you, Bae.”

“I love you too, Papa.”

Neal kisses his cheek before walking towards his room, rubbing his sore behind the whole way. He swears he can hear Killian laughing at him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts for spanking fics with the Charming Family or Papa Killian and Bae, lemme know.


End file.
